After the End
by LilyMoon'sAlias
Summary: Oneshot of Reno and Cloud after the events of Final Fantasy VII:  Advent Children.  Warnings:  yaoi.  Disclaimer:  all characters owned by Square Enix, not me.


The storm raged outside, the boom of thunder and stark flicker of lightning keeping Reno from any form of rest. No, that wasn't quite true. When Reno was deeply asleep even the world shaking couldn't awaken him. His own thoughts were keeping him awake and mirrored the turbulence in the night. He sighed and pulled the warm body of his lover closer. Cloud slept on, dark shadows of exhaustion under his eyes and oblivious to Reno's night terrors.

The day had been difficult to say the least. Reno's body was still aching from the punishment he had taken at the hands of Yazoo. He growled under his breath. Silver haired fucker! Yazoo had obviously been Sephiroth's remnant. No one that pretty and delicate looking should be able to whup Turk ass. Well, that wasn't exactly true either. Reno gazed with amusement at his smaller lover.

Cloud was as beautiful as a porcelain doll, and yet he had endured and overcome so much. Never make assumptions based on someone's appearance, Reno thought. It'll come back to bite you in the ass. Just ask the psychotic General, may his tainted remains be flushed down the reject shitter of the Lifestream.

After detaining Yazoo and Loz with one of Rude's spectacular 'specials' Reno had been among the few to witness Cloud's fight with Kadaj and then Sephiroth. His heart had pounded in his chest when the pretty, silver haired youth had transformed into everyone's worst nightmare. Only Rude's restraining hand and Rufus' stern command had kept Reno from rushing to the site of battle. His cry of loss and despair had echoed in the ruins when Cloud had fallen. Even behind closed eyes Reno could still see Cloud's body convulse in surprised pain and collapse in a heap on the rooftop. When Cloud had disappeared from sight Reno's whole world had narrowed to a single, blazing inferno of pain and loss.

When the cleansing at the ruined church had ended Reno had all but abducted Cloud. Back in his apartment he had dragged Cloud through the door and then slammed him up against it. His savage kiss had been fueled by fear, joy and disbelief. The taste of warm blood on his tongue had only spurred the Turk to deepen the kiss. Reno could feel Cloud's heart beating against his palm and had torn himself away to start ripping and tearing at his lover's clothes.

Once he had the man naked Reno had trailed wondering fingers in awe over perfectly smooth skin that showed no sign of the shadowy taint of Geostigma or battle scars. It was as if the healing water had recreated Cloud's pale, masculine beauty in its original pristine form.

"Reno..."

Cloud's soft query had broken Reno from his reverie and he could hear the hitched breathing of his lover. Cloud had a light flush rising from his chest to his face that was proof of how Reno's touch was affecting him. Reno had taken him roughly with his face pressed against the door. Every thrust and stroke had been a reaffirmation of his claim of the man. All of Reno's fears, pain and anger with Cloud made the coupling a violent affair.

Now, hours later, Reno couldn't sleep, afraid that if he slept he would wake up to find it all a dream and Cloud would still be missing. He had to shift and put some distance between himself and his lover's body when he thought about how Cloud had hidden his Geostigma and run off to leave his friends and his lover to worry.

"If you ever do something so fucking selfish and stupid ever again I'll beat the living hell outta you," Reno said as viciously as he could with his voice pitched to a whisper.

His thoughts whirled in a deepening whirlpool of anger until it was either choose to try and fuck Cloud up or fuck him. With a snarl Reno rolled over to pin Cloud to the bed, capturing his wrists and stretching them over his head. Cloud came awake instantly, muscles tense and battle ready. The dark gleam in Reno's eyes and the cruel twist to his feral grin kept Cloud from relaxing.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Shut up!" Reno rasped. "Don't say a word. No explanations. No excuses. No lies this time."

The Turk bit savagely into Cloud's neck and ground their hips together. Cloud gave a low moan of reluctant desire and tugged at his wrists. Reno tightened his grip in warning and sucked hard to leave a livid mark on Cloud's neck. He muttered phrases like 'selfish bastard', 'martyr complex', "why do I put up with you', and 'oh gods, you're alive and I just want to beat the hell outta you' into the marked skin.

Cloud understood Reno's anger. The hurt he wasn't doing too good a job understanding. There had never been any promises or talk of commitment between them. Lust and desire had always been the driving force binding them together. It had never occurred to Cloud that Reno might care for him. Just the thought of it nearly paralyzed him with doubt and fear. Bad things always seemed to happen to anyone who had ever cared for him.

Turning the tables, Cloud wrapped his legs tightly around Reno's waist and arched his body to gain more skin contact. He relaxed his arms and bared his throat in an act of apparent surrender. The effect on Reno was immediate. The Turk stiffened then collapsed on his lover's body with something akin to a sob ripped from his chest.

Reno gentled his touch and stared into Cloud's wide eyes.

"Why? How are you always able to do this? It's not just me either. You go off without telling anyone fuck all about where you are going or why. You don't answer your phone. You don't let anyone know how long you'll be gone. You piss on everyone's feelings and I, we, always welcome you back anyway."

By the time Reno finished speaking he was shaking with anger again. Cloud wrenched an arm free to tangle one hand in locks of the flaming red hair pooled on his chest.

"I don't have an answer for any of that I think you will accept, but Reno, I can tell you why I always come back. It's because I know that you, all of you, will still be here."

"Damn you!" Reno rasped. "Damn you for doing this again."

Reno lowered his head to plunder the softness of Cloud's mouth, claiming the territory as exclusively his own again. It had been too long, and the soft yielding of plump lips worked their magic. Cloud moaned into the kiss and jerked his other arm free to wrap them both around Reno's body. Cloud wouldn't admit it, but one of his greatest regrets was leaving behind the only person left who could make him feel cherished. He pushed into Reno's every caress, silently demanding that Reno give him more of that bliss and sense of well being.

Cloud was still slick from their earlier encounter and Reno pressed against him before snapping his hips forward to bury himself in the addictive warmth. The stretch and burn had Cloud throwing his head back with a grunt of pleasure. Reno rode him hard, pushing both their tired bodies to the limit. Cloud dropped his right hand into his lap to stroke his neglected erection. Reno clasped his other hand tightly and stared down into the glow of his eyes. He thrust hard and mercilessly until Cloud gave an articulate cry and released his thick stream over his belly.

His cock gripped even more tightly, Reno ignored the darkening of his vision to push through and managed a few more stuttered strokes before he, too, gave in to the pleasure that sizzled through every nerve. He fell forward to rest his forehead against Cloud's while he panted for air. Reno smoothed sweaty hair from Cloud's face and kissed him gently.

"You're still a selfish asshole, Cloud"

"So are you," Cloud answered and closed his eyes in contentment.

That was as close as either would get to admitting there was love between them. As they relaxed back into sleep the storm abated to a soft fall of rain. 


End file.
